


Culpable

by misura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunny, cakeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culpable

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _Hunny/Mori, guilt_

"Oh." Hunny looked slightly sad and slightly hurt and perhaps also slightly understanding, although that last might simply be wishful thinking on Mori's part; he bent his head, implying he had long since resigned himself to whatever judgment Hunny chose to pass on him for his offense.

"Oh," said Hunny, again, seemingly at a loss for actual words.

"The fault is mine," said Mori.

"Well." Hunny's expression turned to pensive. "Let's eat bread, then."

("True love," Tamaki declared to his supremely uninterested audience who'd all found different things to do than observe Hunny and Mori by now, "is a beautiful thing. Its sweetness surpasses that of even the sweetest cake, for who could think of food when he is in the presence of the person without whom the world would be a dark, cold place?")


End file.
